Three Meetings
by JesusMaryJosephine
Summary: The one where Jason has nightmares and Reyna is a holy Messiah gifted to the Argo II by the angels. The one where Jason and Reyna are two little shits who apparently think it's funny to keep the whole camp waiting as they role play their first meeting instead of kissing like Percy and Annabeth, who actually know how to reunite properly. Jeyna
1. Meeting Number One

**Meeting Number One:**

 **The one where Jason has nightmares and Reyna is a holy Messiah gifted to the Argo II by the angels.**

The sky was a crisp blue, the sun was shining, and any birds that Argo II passed were singing their souls out, evidently in good moods. It was, by all accounts, a beautiful afternoon. The crew of the Argo II would have loved to relax and watch the clouds go by if it weren't for the fact that they were about to land in a possibly dangerous camp inhabited by violent children of the Roman gods, who were most likely armed, and most definitely angry. Their resident Roman might have been a big help if he wasn't cooped up in his room, taking a "power nap". Let's visit the rest of the crew, shall we?

Annabeth Chase, the blonde haired, grey-eyed daughter of Athena was leaning against the railing, looking down at the ground, her fingers tracing out maps of Zeus knew where on the wood.

Piper McLean, the Cherokee daughter of Aphrodite was pacing back and forth in her room, debating whether or not to go wake up Jason, her maybe-sort-of-kind-of-not-really boyfriend.

Leo Valdez, the awkward but lovable son of Hephaestus was in the engine room, carefully navigating the ship towards Camp Jupiter. His eyes focused on the sticks and buttons, a distraction from his thoughts. A repeated tapping scared him until he looked down and realized that it was his own finger causing it.

 _Mama, I'm scared. Mama, I'm scared. Mama, I'm scared…_

And, of course, Coach Hedge, the war crazy satyr, who was currently watching an unknown action film, most likely something with Chuck Norris in it, if the shouts and cheers of "Go, Chuck! WHOOOO!" were anything to go by.

Piper eventually stopped pacing and, instead of going to Jason's cabin, headed out onto the deck and stood beside Annabeth. Both girls looked out at the world below, their thoughts completely different, and yet, in a twisted sort of way, the same.

Annabeth's went a bit like _That Seaweed Brain better remember me, or_ Gaea _will seem kinder._

Piper's were more along the line of _Please Mom, Jason's_ mine _. He loves me, but he's been acting so distant lately. He's not Roman anymore, he cares about me, I know it. Please don't let him love someone else._

Annabeth was pleading that Percy _did_ remember her while Piper was pleading that Jason _didn't_ remember anyone from home. Maybe that was selfish of her, but she was in love with her Sparky, and she didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

A loud thud startled both girls.

"It came from the cabins," Annabeth told Piper, her grey eyes narrowing.

"The cabins…" Piper said, her eyes widening. "Jason's in the cabins!"

Both girls ran towards the cabin of the son of Jupiter. Leo was already at the door when they reached the cabin, fiddling with the doorknob. One more tug and the door swung open, revealing a tossing and turning Jason Grace,

Mumbled words fell from his lips, but one repeated many times until he was basically saying it over and over, almost like a prayer.

"Reyna, no. Don't you dare. Reyna, I swear to Jupiter and back- Reyna, what if-."

His breath quickened, and then a scream erupted from his mouth.

"Reyna-NOOOOOOO!"

Piper couldn't stand the pure _pain_ in his voice, so she ran to his side and shook him awake.

All the words of comfort on her lips died when she saw the look in his eyes.

Jason's eyes were wild, bright with intensity, and filled with loss. Piper wanted to look away so bad, _so, so, so bad_ , but she couldn't, because there was something in Jason's eyes that she had never seen before.

Anger.

Because now anger flashed in his electric blue iris's, a deep, primal emotion that Piper had never seen so _blatantly_.

It was then that she realized that the Jason she knew was gone. That this was Roman Jason, and that she _didn't know how to calm him down_.

"Jason, calm down, you're safe, everything's good-" She snapped her hands in front of his face, making her voice sound light and breezy.

Nothing happened.

The same look was in Jason's eyes, only there was shock bleeding into the mix now. Silent tears ran down from his eyes and his body shook with quiet sobs. Piper wondered if this boy, this strong, noble, _man_ had lost his ability to speak. When she heard the quick murmurs he was muttering under his breath, she almost cried with relief.

"I let her die. She was right there and I let her die and now she's dead and it's all my fault and she was right there and I let her die and now she's dead, oh _gods,_ Reyna's _dead_."

His voice shook with emotion and Piper's heart just about broke at the sound. She gingerly sat down beside him, gently hugging him.

"Jason, shhh, it's fine, Jason, shhh…" She wondered, off-handedly, if this was what having a child was like.

It was when Piper realized that Jason was still murmuring _that name_ over and over and over that that it finally struck her.

 _This was not her Jason._

This was the old Jason, the Roman Jason, the first Jason, the Jason that probably had some girlfriend who was better than _Piper could ever be_ , the Jason who had done things that _Piper hadn't been there for_ , the Jason that had friends that _Piper had never known,_ the Jason who had a million inside jokes that _Piper would never understand._

 _This was the Jason that Piper had never met._

It was at that moment that she realized why Annabeth had been looking at her with fear in her grey eyes for such a long time.

Because Piper and Jason reminded her of what could be Percy and some other girl. (Bitterly, she wondered if maybe it could be that Reyna girl.)

"Piper-" Annabeth stopped, searching for the right words. "Piper, you can't help him now. He's probably got someone else at home-" Piper flinched, "Who knows what this is about and who's probably calmed him down before. I know you're used to caring for him, and healing him, and just _being there_ for him, but you've got to remember. The Jason you've been with these past months had a different past." She heaved a sigh. "A past that didn't have you in it."

Ouch. Piper's eyes flashed.

"Who are you to judge whether I can help my _boyfriend_ or not?" She hissed, her words laced with venom. "Annabeth, he _chose_ me when he didn't run away, when he kept going, all those small moment where it feels like you two are the only ones in the world. He's my boyfriend now, and nothing can change that. I know that you're worried that Percy is doing the same thing, but I promise you, he's not." She offered a half smile as Annabeth raised her eyebrows.. "Daughter of Aphrodite, remember? From what I've heard, you're relationship is strong enough to endure what Hera put it through. He'll remember you."

"But what if he doesn't?" Annabeth cried. "What if he's doing the exact same thing that Jason is because it's the easy way out because he's found some prettier, nicer girl in Camp Jupiter?! What if when I go there it'll be too late and it'll be just what's happening with you two?"

"Is that why you think Jason's doing this?" Piper demanded, all of it finally becoming too much. "Because you think that I'm prettier and nicer and _easier_ than whoever he has at home? That I'm just replacing the place of a girl until she comes back? I'm not a boyfriend-stealing skank and just because you're missing your boyfriend, it doesn't mean you get to terrorize me about mine!"

"I'm not calling you a boyfriend-stealing anything!" Annabeth retaliated. "I'm saying that what you don't realize is that someone back at Camp Jupiter-" She gulped, what she was going to say next hitting a bit too close to home. "That someone back at Camp Jupiter is doing exactly what I am right now." Her piercing grey eyes drilled into Piper's own kaleidoscope iris's. "Don't you get it? Piper, this Reyna? She could have been important to him? She could be going out of her mind with worry right now and-"

"And she could be _dead_ ," Piper bit back. "She might not even be _alive._ Have you ever thought of that?"

Annabeth stilled, her eyes wide shooting Piper a clear message: _You screwed up._

Piper slowly turned around, apologies spilling from her lips. Because behind her, on the bed, sat Jason Grace, stunned and shocked, with his eyes full of mourning.

"She's dead," he whispered. "She's dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it." He looked up at Piper, and his next words just about broke her heart. "You said it yourself." With an air of finality, he croaked-

"She's dead."

No one had the heart to contradict him. How could they? After all, what if this Reyna actually _was_ dead, and all they had done by reassuring him was building his hopes up then tearing him down?

There was a beat of silence, where Piper was too shocked to say anything and Jason just stared at the floor, his shoulders slumped like he was beaten down.

"Piper-" Annabeth started.

"I get it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Piper interrupted.

"Make him think that his best friend was _dead?_ " Annabeth hissed. "Piper, I've _felt_ that and it's _horrible_."

Piper opened her mouth to retaliate when Leo waved his arm in between them.

"Hey! Ladies?" He raised his eyebrows when the daughters of Athena and Aphrodite turned to him as if they had forgotten he was there. (Which they had.)

"Yeah, still here. Um… Not to be a killjoy but… We're here. Like, right in front of Camp Jupiter." He grinned down at Jason uncertainly.

"Isn't that great, buddy? You're back with your scary Roman friends!"

"What's the point?" Jason's voice was a gravelly whisper. "What's the point if she's gone?"

He suddenly tensed up and grabbed Piper by her arms, his blue eyes wide. Piper flinched.

"Don't you get it?" The son of Jupiter roared. His hands left Piper's arms and fell back down as he stared at the wall with a broken tone to his voice.

" _She's. Gone."_

His shoulders started to shake with silent sobs and it was like Piper was a thousand miles away from him watching it through a screen because she _saw it_ and _heard it_ and _wanted to help him_ but she just _couldn't._

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by an Iris Message, slowly flickering in front of them.

There were two people in it, a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes and a girl beside him, with a long black braid and glowing dark eyes. Behind them stood a sea of legionnaires, teens in purple T-Shirts, holding weapons of all kids.

" _Percy_ ," Annabeth breathed. Her eyes flitted to the girl beside his. "And you are… Reyna?" She asked, her voice hardened. The girl chuckled dryly.

"I see why Percy calls you Wise Girl." She spared the aforementioned boy a glance. "A _lot._ "

Percy grinned sheepishly, spreading his arms like _Can you blame me?_

"You… Remembered me?" Annabeth questioned, her eyes shining. "You-" She ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, my _gods_."

Percy's eyes were twinkling.

"Of course, I remembered you, Wise Girl." He smiled goofily. "How could I ever forget?"

Piper let out a small _aww_ before realizing the problem at hand.

"Wait, if you're Reyna-" She said, her eyes slowly widening, waiting for the others to get the hint. Annabeth didn't she and Percy were too busy staring at each other, but Leo got it.

"Then you're still alive!" He whooped.

"I'm sorry, what?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow. "When was I dead?"

" _We_ didn't think you were dead," Piper amended. "But Jason did."

" _Jason?"_ Reyna's eyes widened and Piper glimpsed something of a softer Reyna, the one that had been waiting eight months for her… Whatever Jason was to Reyna.

"Yeah," Piper nodded, trying to quell the churning waters in her gut. "He's… Um…" She moved aside to show the son of Jupiter, who was slightly shaking, murmuring something under his breath.

Percy sucked in a breath. "Oh gods, that's…" Reyna's eyes filled with sorrow.

"Not again," she whispered. She exchanged a look with Percy and he nodded (Annabeth gulped). He slashed his hand through the Iris Message and the mist dispersed.

"What just happened?" The daughter of Athena murmured, leaning against the wall. Piper shrugged.

Leo ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, someone thinks of something to-"

They were interrupted by a loud noise that sounded like something heavy hitting wood.

"What is that?" Annabeth wondered.

"It coming from the upper deck," Leo said, frantically, heading upstairs. "Alright, who hurt my baby?!"

Piper shook her head. If Leo _did_ ever find someone, he would be _insanely_ protective of whatever daughters he had.

"Should we go help him? What if it was a monster?" Annabeth asked. Piper shook her head.

"I don't think we need to." Annabeth looked at her incredulously.

"Piper, I know you're angry but-" Piper shushed her.

"Listen." There was a beat of silence where both girls stared up at the ceiling. "See?" Piper motioned after a moment. "No screams, no loud crashes, no Spanish curses. I don't think that it was a-"

The door was flung open and Reyna stood in the doorway and Piper wanted to go hide in a hole because it didn't matter that they were in a small bare ship's cabin, Reyna still managed to look _powerful._

Her black hair _gleamed_ and her dark eyes _flashed_ and her skin _glowed_ and everything about her just screamed _power_.

Then she rushed towards Jason, shed her purple cloak and sat beside him with her arms laced around him.

"I'm right here, Jason, it was all just a bad dream, I'm right here, don't worry, I'm _fine_."

Silently, Percy entered beside Leo and hugged Annabeth, resting his head on her blonde curls. She buried her face in his neck and they stood there, not talking, just embracing.

Piper felt _lost_. She turned to Leo and they exchanged a look.

 _I'm still here for you._

Because Percy and Annabeth were reunited (and kissing, _ew_ ) and Jason and Reyna-

Piper turned back to Jason and Reyna, a small, shallow, selfish part of her hoping that Jason was looking at her again, that look in his eyes that _used to be there_.

But he wasn't.

His sobs were slowing down and Reyna was murmuring comforting things under her breath.

"Jason, I'm here, I'm fine, you're fine, that ugly creep of a monster is dead, and everything's good. Okay?" She rubbed circles on his back slowly then started speaking in… Was that _Spanish?_

Leo whistled. " _Damn_ , that chica's _good_ at comforting!"

"Why? What's she saying?" _No_ , Piper wasn't desperate, why would you _say_ that?

Leo gave her a weird look and opened his mouth to explain when he suddenly froze. "You know what, I think it's sort of a private thing so… Um… You know, just comforting stuff."

Piper raised an eyebrow and turned back to the two Romans, who were hugging each other and-

Wait, what?!

Hugging _each other?_

Jason's head was up now and he was smiling gently Reyna. It was a sweet scene, and if Piper wasn't in her situation she would have awed.

Reyna slapping him sort of ruined it.

The sharp "SMACK" echoed through the room and Jason recoiled, holding his stinging cheek.

"What in Jupiter's name was _that for_?!"

"Jason Grace you know FULL WELL that I didn't die and while I'm touched that you care that much about me, Octavian and the Senate are now going to give me a bunch of crap about "running off to fraternize with barbarians" and I _can't deal with that now_."

Jason held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I care! I can't control my dreams and are you actually going to _blame me_ for _caring?_ You realize what that sounds like, right?"

Piper knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help feeling a slight joy that they were actually fighting.

 _Jason and I don't fight._

Reyna huffed and the son of Jupiter sighed.

"Come on, Reyna-" He blinked. "Reyna?"

"Took you long enough, Cinderella," she teased. "I mean, really, how long-"

The daughter of Bellona was cut off by Jason _launching_ himself at her, laughing happily as they tumbled across the floor.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, you're here, you're here, you're finally _here_ -"

He pressed his face into her hair, muttering-

"Gods, Reyna, you're _here_."

They stayed there for a moment, just laying down, Jason on top of Reyna, silently.

And Piper wanted to be angry, she really did. She wanted to be bitter and hurt but she just _couldn't_ because how could you, when you saw how happy they were?

 _The kiss they shared when the others had left the room only proved that._

 _(So did the second.)  
(And the third.)_

 **Here, have some shit that I've cooked up because what Rick gave us WASN'T ENOUGH, DAMNIT. Also, yes, I KNOW that I've written another Jeyna reunion but that one's a tad OOC, and I just don't really like. FURTHERMORE, I HAVE READ THE HIDDEN ORACLE AND I AM DISAPPOINTED ABOUT SOMETHINGS AND HAPPY ABOUT OTHER THINGS AND AHHHHHH I NEED TO FANGIRL, GODDAMNIT.**


	2. Meeting Number Two

**Meeting Number Two:**

 **The one where Jason and Reyna are two little shits who apparently think it's** _ **funny**_ **to keep the whole camp waiting as they role play their first meeting instead of kissing like Percy and Annabeth, who actually** _ **know**_ **how to reunite properly.**

Annabeth was pretty sure she was crazy. After all, only crazy people ran off of airships and through armed Romans to kiss their amnesiac boyfriends.

Then Percy kissed her and all her senses exploded and Annabeth decided that it was

fine being crazy if it meant that she got to be with Percy again.

Catcalls and loud hoots surrounded them as the two reunited Greeks smiled goofily at each other, a smile Annabeth had never made in her life, and would probably never make again until her wedding day- Which was almost guaranteed to be with Percy.

Suddenly, the hoots and whoops and cheers and catcalls stopped. Annabeth turned away from Percy to look for the reason the noise had stopped and sensed Percy doing the same. Her eyes landed on two people standing in front of the army of legionnaires.

One of the two was a guy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that could be seen all the way from Annabeth's vantage point. She recognized him. Jason Grace. The other person was a girl with long black hair in a braid and a toga.

"Reyna," Percy whispered. Annabeth tried not to feel jealous (Read: The key word here is _tried)_ and watched the two demigods with the rest of the camp.

"Who are you?" Jason snarled. Annabeth leaned back a bit into Percy, confused. Why was the normally calm son of Jupiter so _angry?_ Reyna didn't seem fazed at all. On the contrary, a slow grin spread across her face, confusing Annabeth even more.

"Whoa, calm down lady," she said hurriedly, putting her hands up. A few legionnaires snickered at "lady".

" _Who are you?"_ Jason demanded, again.

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you," Reyna told him, backing up. "Just calm down."

"You don't know anything about me," Jason hissed.

"I-" Reyna sighed. "Alright, you're right. But I think I can help you."

Jason faltered and Reyna, seeing this, held out her hand, Aladdin style and said-

"Do you trust me?"

Percy busted out laughing at this. The skin tone, eyes, words, and expression were way similar between Aladdin and Reyna and he just couldn't help it. Annabeth stomped on his toes ("Shut _up_ , Seaweed Brain") but a few legionnaires started laughing too.

However, two legionnaires, Bobby, and Dakota, started laughing louder than everyone else. Percy stared at them, raising an eyebrow. Those two were Jason's best friends (Excluding Gwen and, of course, Reyna) and there was _definitely_ something symbolic about what Jason and Reyna were doing.

"Why should I trust you?" Jason sneered.

"Because- Because I'm like you," Reyna replied after a pause. This was enough to stop Jason but, once again, only for a moment.

"You're nothing like me," he said, his blue eyes flashing. "You don't know anything about what I've been through-"

"I'm not saying I do!" Reyna cried. "I'm saying that I can _help_ you because _I know what hurt is like_ and I think you do to."

There was a moment where both teens stood quietly, facing each other, Reyna's breaths coming out in louder spurts. Jason slowly nodded and Reyna's face broke out into a bright grin, one of the weirdest things Percy had ever seen. (And he had seen some really weird stuff.)

"Oh my gods, she actually smiles," he mutters. Frank clapped him on the back.

"She used to do that much more. Back when-" His voice caught, "Back when Jason was still here."

"But, why is he acting like that?" Annabeth asked. "The Jason _I_ know doesn't speak like that."

"Neither does our Jason," Hazel chimed in from beside Frank. She looked at the two critically. "But neither does Reyna. I just don't get why…" Her voice trailed off as Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota strode up to them.

"You guys don't get it yet?" Bobby asked, smirking. Gwen smacked him.

"They weren't there, geniuses."

"You weren't either," Dakota countered.

"Yeah, but you guys _told_ me about it. These guys didn't get that privilege," Gwen snarked.

"Oh yeah…" Dakota and Bobby chorused.

"What do you mean, _get it yet_?" Annabeth demanded, her eyes narrowing. She _hated_ not getting something that someone else already had. In this case, the blow was especially hard since _three_ people and not just one already knew.

"Calm down, Wise Girl," Percy chuckled, nudging her.

"Yeah, we'll tell you soon enough," Bobby chuckled. "That is if you don't figure it out yourself."

"And if _anything_ Percy had said about you is correct-"

"She's talking about all the amazingly smart, freakishly logical, comments, by the way, not the incredibly sexy comments," Dakota interrupted as Gwen scowled. Percy and Annabeth blushed and Gwen whacked Dakota before continuing.

"If _anything_ he's said is correct then you'll probably get it soon."

Annabeth nodded and turned back to the pair of teens standing in front of them who were currently staring at their group. Reyna coughed, and Bobby and Dakota's eyebrows raised in the way someone who had just remembered something important did.

"Oh! Yeah!"

They ran up, standing behind Reyna in the same formation Frank and Hazel stood in. "Like they're guarding the tunnel…" Percy mused.

"Dude, who's the chick?" Bobby asked. Reyna ran her fingers through her hair annoyedly.

"She's not a chick," Reyna sighed. "She's someone who needs our help." Jason yanked his hand out of Reyna's grasp -Oh, yeah, they had been holding hands- and crossed his arms tightly.

"I don't need your pity."

"Never said I was giving it," Reyna told him before turning to face Dakota and Bobby. "I think she's a demigod."

Jason's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up. " _Oh_."

"Oh, what?" Percy demanded.

"They're _roleplaying_ ," Annabeth explained. "My guess is they're acting out their first meeting."

"Nerds," Percy grumbled, shaking his head.

"So that's how they met," Hazel murmured, looking at Jason and Reyna in something akin to awe.

"They're still nerds," Percy muttered.

"You're just jealous they outdid our reunion," Annabeth laughed, nudging him. Percy frowned.

"It's rude."

"You're right on one thing, though," Gwen said. "They _are_ nerds." She shook her head. "Oh, look, they're talking again."

"Have fun, kids!" Bobby shouted as Jason and Reyna walked between him and Dakota.

"Use protection!" Dakota added.

Jason flicked his fingers and a gust of wind blew Dakota's sword on the ground. It landed on his foot and though the iron-tipped boots covered most of the pain, Dakota still winced, while most of the legion chortled.

"Thanks, man," Dakota grumbled.

After a moment, Bobby and Dakota hurried back to Percy, Annabeth, Gwen, Hazel, and Frank.

"How was our acting?" Bobby asked smugly.

"Amazing," Gwen smirked.

"Thank you _so much_ , Gwendolyn. I will never feel the euphoria that I do at this moment again for-"

"I was talking to Dakota."

"'Course she is," Bobby muttered. "Everyone knows they like each other and it's not that hard to-"

Gwen whacked him. "I am going to _kill_ you."

"But you love me," Bobby whined, batting his eyelashes and clasping his hands to

his chest. Gwen choked.

"In your _dreams_."

Hazel shushed them. "They're talking again so _shush_ because _I want to hear this_."

Everyone stared at the usually kind, quiet girl. Then again, waiting for your OTP to get together, having one of them disappear, and then seeing them reenact a meeting and delay their actual reunion for as long as possible could have a profound effect on anyone.

So they all shut up and waited to Reyna and Jason to quit whatever game they were playing and _just kiss already._ (Once again, like Percy and Annabeth, who knew what the people wanted and _gave the people what they wanted._ )

"This," Reyna said, motioning to the camp with her arm, "Is Camp Jupiter. It's full of stupid legionnaires and creepy ghosts."

There were muffled "HEY!"'s and "Well, I never"'s and " _Caesar_ would have never allowed this"'s from the crowd of demigods and lares, while the legionnaires who had already figured it out scowled at Jason.

"Glad that that's what you think of us, Grace!" one called out.

"It's also going to be your home until you either leave or move to New Rome," Reyna continued. She turned back to Jason, the blinding grin back and an arm extended in front of her. "My name is Jason Grace. I've been here for… Going on ten years now."

There was a collective " _OH_ " and everyone who hadn't gotten it finally did.

"Reyna," Jason said, shortly, shaking Reyna's hand.

There was a moment of silence, where both teens stared at each other until Reyna raise an elegant, dark eyebrow in an unspoken challenge.

 _Your move._

Jason took it.

"HOLY-" Frank's exclamation was cut off by loud squeals from Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, and just about every legionnaire there. Loud hoots, catcalls, and whistles followed.

"OH MY GODS, THEY'RE ACTUALLY KISSING, OH MY FREAKING _GODS_!" Gwen screamed.

Jason had dipped Reyna ( _Thanks for stealing my thunder_ Percy thought bitterly) and her arms were around his neck.

"I'm happy for them," Annabeth said, looking up at Percy.

"Yeah," he replied, gazing at the couple thoughtfully. "Me too."


End file.
